RWBY oneshot dump
by Random.Inked.Thoughts
Summary: Here's where I'll post all of my RWBY one shots. Exactly what it sounds like. Lots of fluff. Rosegarden, Black Sun, Dragonslayer, Renora, Bumblebee (soon), Arkos, Emercury, Knightshade, White Knight. Whatever I'm in the mood for. I do take requests. No hating on my or other's ships please.
1. 1: Rosegarden Bakery AU

**Hello everyone! Now, this is just your simple one shot fic, with my new ship from RWBY. I know that it's a little strange with Ozpin and all, but I find it rather endearing and hope that Oscar can eventually be alone again in his own body. I'm not a crazy shipper or anything, and I still like White Rose, but I'm leaning more in the Rosegarden direction after V5. This is set in a normal High School AU.**

 **—**

Oscar sat quietly behind the counter as he watched the hands of the clock on the wall tick on. _Didn't my aunt say she would be back by three?_ Oscar wondered. _Oh yeah, it's no big deal Oscar. Just watch the entire shop. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll only be gone for an hour or so._ His mocking voice rang out in his head.

Suddenly, the bell hanging from the door rang, and Oscar looked up. He froze. He had completely lost track of time, in his brooding. It was 3:30 on a Saturday.

"You know, Yang, just because Blake and Sun flirt doesn't mean you don't-" The young redhead looked up to make eye contact with Oscar, behind the counter.

Silver eyes met avocado. Oscar stared at her.

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully. "Usually Mrs Pine is here, is she ok?"

"Uh. Yeah, she had to run out." Oscar stumbled over his words for a moment. "I'm her nephew. Here to help." He gestured awkwardly at the little slogan on his name tag. _Oh god why did I say that?_

"Oscar?" Ruby blinked at the name. "Do I know you?"

"Um, yeah. 2B?" Oscar gulped. "I mean, you don't _know me_ know me, but we have some classes…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"That's right! I knew I'd seen you before!" Ruby snapped her fingers happily, finally figuring out just where exactly she'd seen him before. "You're that new transfer student! So what brings you to Minsteral, Oscar?"

"That's me." Oscar chuckled slightly as he began bagging cookies for her without thinking about it. "Work, mostly. My aunt runs this shop, but work wasn't so good back in the country, so we decided to come here."

"Um, Oscar?" Yang asked suddenly, interrupting his blushing and eye contact with Ruby.

"Huh? Yeah?" Oscar blinked and looked up at her.

"We didn't actually order yet."

"Oh!" Oscar scrambled to explain the fact that he's seen what they'd ordered every weekend since he'd got here, stowing away in the back and sneaking looks at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. "You guys always order the same thing every Saturday. My aunt talks a lot about you. You're her most steady customers." He finished rather lamely.

Ruby smiled at him as he passed her the bag. "Thank you!"

"N-no Problem." Oscar stuttered over his words as Yang passed him the money. _Oh god. Her smile._

"You think Uncle Crow will notice if one is missing?" Ruby looked at Yang hopefully.

"Not now Ruby. Come on, let's go." Yang narrowed her eyes at Oscar, and he gulped.

"Ruby, wait." His voice came out quieter than he wanted it to, and he was amazed that she had even heard him.

She turned back, looking slightly hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Here." Oscar ducked under the counter again, and came up holding one of their most popular items, the jumbo chocolate chunk cookie. "If you want one for the road, you can take this one." He tried to cover his blush even as she skipped over to him and gently took the cookie from his fingers, just barely brushing the tips of them before she drew back, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Thank you," She breathed out. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, until, Chomp! Oscar's eyes widened as she shoved almost the entire cookie in her mouth.

"Your aunt makes the best cookies." Her eyes fluttered closed in happiness, and Oscar couldn't help but blush. "How does she do it?"

"I, um, I helped her out with that batch." He looked at the floor awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You made this!?" Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Um, yeah."

"This is amazing!" She turned to Yang. "We have to add these to our list for next week."

"I'll make a note." Oscar smirked slightly.

Yang rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna do it, Ruby, just do it."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Ruby bounded over to Oscar, kissed him on the cheek, and practically skipped out of the store, blushing.

Oscar felt his own face heat up as he looked in confusion at Yang.

"She hasn't been able to shut up about you. I'm surprised she was able to get through this." Yang commented dryly.

"But she didn't know me." Oscar looked confused.

"Of course she knew you! She's seen you here every Saturday at 3:30 since you guys moved here!" Yang laughed slightly at that, but then her expression became somber once more. "If you break my sister's heart, I will break your face." And with that joyful sentiment, Yang dropped a tip in the tip jar, a small piece of paper on the table, and sauntered away.

The moment she left the shop and Oscar heard the little bell ding, he scrambled over and opened the paper, smiling.

 **Ruby Rose3**

 **174-3955-4820**

Moments later, walking down the street with Yang, Ruby felt her scroll vibrate. She looked down, opening it up.

 **From: 174-6910-6372**

 **Hey :)**

With a grin, she texted back.

 **Hey 3**

 **—**

 **So that's it guys! What did you think? Please comment your thoughts! I think I'm going to make this a random collection of one shots but I'm not sure right now.**


	2. 2: Renora Pancake Morning

**Hi again guys! I wanted to add some Renora to my RWBY dump, so here they are having a not so sleepy morning. (Sorry I have no idea if that's Nora's real birthday month.) Also, I'd like to note that while I love suggestions of other oneshots to try, I most definitely do NOT love it when they are worded in a way to try and either 1) hate on a ship or 2) criticize my writing style in a way that is not constructive in the slightest. If you don't ship it, why'd you keep reading? Please don't take this the wrong way however, I really do love your comments. Thank you.**

 **(I don't own anything mentioned here same goes for the first chapter.)**

• **~•~•~•~•**

Nora yawned and stretched, arching her back like a cat. Suddenly, a delicious scent wafted into the room, and she shot out of bed, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Ren stood there in the kitchen, his pink apron on, flipping another perfect pancake onto the plate.

Nora sighed happily, walking calmly up behind him and draping her arms around his neck. "I want to do things to the cook." She whispered in a way of greeting, grinning.

"Nora." A blush was slowly making its way across his face, "Please."

"What? Renny I want pancakes. I'll do anything!" Nora pouted.

Ren frowned a little, his blush disappearing as he understood she didn't mean it _that_ way. "Of course, Nora. I got out the syrup and everything."

"Oh Ren, you're the best!" Nora unstuck herself from his back, (much to Ren's disappointment) and skipped over to the table.

Jaime and Pyrrha sat there, half asleep, pancakes almost hanging out of their mouths. As soon as Nora sat down, they immediately began shoveling as many pancakes onto their plate as they could.

"Relax everyone, I made Nora a special plate." Ren smiled slightly as he carried over a huge plate, setting it down in front of Nora.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "For me?" She looked up at him in shock.

"Let's just say, it's a special occasion." Ren was hiding a smile, Nora could tell. Nobody knew Ren like she did.

Ren sat down as well, next to Nora, as he always did, and it wasn't long before everyone could feel the suffocating weight of an unasked question.

"It's ok, Jaune and I were planning on going out training anyways." Pyrrha finally spoke out, sensing the situation, and grabbing Jaune's hand.

"Pyrrha? I wasn't-mmph!" Jaune was cut off as he was dragged out the door by Pyrrha. "My pancakes!" He wailed as he was dragged down the hall.

As soon as they were gone, Nora whipped her head around to face Ren. "So what special occasion is it?" She asked excitedly. "Is is a holiday? Ooh maybe my birthday! No, that's in September… Is it Christmas?"

"Nora, it's the middle of June." Ren pointed out, gesturing outside.

"Good point. Summer Christmas?"

"No." Ren was always so straight and to the point, but Nora could really see he was enjoying himself. _Ren would make a good husband,_ she thought. _He can cook, he's always so respectful, and we've known each other practically since birth, so I don't see why not!_

"Ok then, I'm just going to eat these pancakes…" Nora trailed off, looking at the mountain of fluffy masterpieces before her. They were light and perfectly round, and drizzled heavily in syrup, just the way she liked him. This was strange, since Ren was always trying to get her to eat healthier.

Ren sat there the whole time, quietly eating his own, much more healthy breakfast at his own, much slower pace. "So Nora," He started.

"MMh?" Nora responded, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere." Ren casually said.

Nora almost choked on her pancakes. "Renny?" She squealed. "Are you asking me on… a date?"

Ren looked over at her. There was a long moment of silence. "Yes?"

Nora squealed again. "Like, _together_ together?"

Ren smiled once more at her childish antics. "Together together."

"Oh my gosh yes this is even better than the pancakes!" Nora beamed from ear to ear. "Well…" She thought on that for a minute, before bouncing up again. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I do remember you mentioning that you wanted to see _Thor_?" Ren looked at her. "He is a fellow hammer wielder, and he controls lightning, so I can see why this would seem like an optimal choice for you to emphasize with, and-"

Ren's long speech was cut off as Nora, with another squeal, jumped up to change. "I'll see you in a minute, Renny!"

Ren smiled a little at the retreating hammer wielder's form.

•~•~•~•~•

BONUS:

Ren sat completely still during the opening scene of the movie, and even through most of the rest of it, completely stiff, silently watching the screen. However, every few minutes, he'd send a glance down at Nora. She was one of the most expressive movie watchers he'd ever met, as she'd usually hit him excitedly if something she liked happened, or gasp in outrage if the movie didn't go as planned. Today, however, she seemed just as quiet and nervous as him. Together together was harder than he thought.

Suddenly, he felt the sudden warmth of Nora's fingers ghost over his hand, before she slowly reached out and interlocked their fingers. From there, everything went smoother. Ren felt himself relaxing more than he ever had, with Nora's hand in his. He could still tell when she was excited or sad, but instead of hitting him, this time, she just squeezed his hand a little harder.

Ren leaned over and kissed her temple softly, before straightening back up to resume watching the screen. The _I love you_ went without saying, and he felt her lean her head on his shoulder happily as they continued watching the movie. Together together.

• **~•~•~•~•**

 **That's it! Hope you liked it, and they weren't too OOC for you. If you have and words of wisdom for me, please don't be afraid to share them. Thanks!**


	3. 3: Black Sun Bookstore AU

**Hello again! This is the third installment of my RWBY oneshot dump, and I hope you enjoy! I'm writing this AU in a normal world, but Blake and Sun haven't met yet. (And no, whoever you are, now I'm just pissed. Do you honestly have nothing better to do? I'm honestly so ashamed to be in the same fandom as people like you.)**

• **~•~•~•~•**

Blake's finger trailed along the books on the shelves as she quietly strolled down the isles. She didn't always come to the bookstore to get the books themselves, but rather just to immerse herself in the environment that these books provided. Her finger stopped once more, like it always did, on her favorite book series.

Looking around quickly, she continued her routine strolling, now with the book in hand. Turning past one last aisle, Blake found her special corner and curled up to read.

It had only been a few minutes before she was interrupted. "Hiya Blake!"

Blake looked up. "Oh, hey there Ruby." She tried to keep her tone even, but she was slowly inching her book away from Ruby's prying eyes, and she thought Ruby should _definitely_ know by now not to interrupt her reading.

"Whatcha reading?" Ruby asked cheerfully, bending over to get a closer look.

"It's nothing, Ruby. Why are you here? I thought you worked across the street." Blake pulled her book even further away from Ruby, and looked up at the petite girl, trying her hardest not to completely wig on the poor girl. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Oh, this guy who works at the coffee shop with me was asking about you." Ruby smiled cheerfully, giggling a bit and leaning closer to Blake. "He's been doing it for a while, now that I think about it."

"That's nice." Blake tried to hint to the poor girl that she just wanted to return to her book.

"His name is Sun, and I think you would really like him." Ruby smiled.

Blake suppressed a small sigh. First Yang, and now Ruby. Well, it was time to change the topic. "How's Oscar, Ruby?"

She wasn't surprised when the small girl turned bright red. "He's good. Said he'd visit me on shift today."

Blake chuckled at that, and tried to just slowly trail her eyes back to the pages of her book, when a sudden movement from Ruby startled her.

Blake blinked at Ruby as she stood up with a gasp. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She began to rummage in her back pocket, and came out with a folded piece of paper, triumphantly grinning. "Here ya go!"

Blake looked pointedly at the clock as she took the paper. "Ruby, aren't you on your shift now? I thought it started at three."

Ruby looked over at the clock as well. "Oh, dust!" Ruby began speeding out of the building, not wanting to miss seeing her boyfriend.

Blake then turned her eyes to the small piece of paper in her hand, unfolding it.

 _Hi._

That was all it said. Blake closed her eyes slowly. "Ok then."

•~•~•~•~•

The next day, Blake made to resume her schedule, walking to the bookshop after school. However, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey!" She whirled around to face… a tan blonde boy, wearing his work clothes.

He laughed a little, waving his other hand cheerfully. "Hiya! I'm Sun."

Blake blinked. "Oh."

"So, um, I see you go in there every day. Ruby told me your name was Blake, right?" When she didn't answer, Sun put one arm behind his head, laughing a little. "Whatcha reading?"

"The books." Blake looked Sun up and down, taking note of his obviously muscular build, and the way he carried himself. He was like Nora, she finally decided, carefree and self confidant. Turning, she made to go into the store.

"Well that's nice." Sun tried to keep up with her fast pace as she pushed the doors open and marched right past him. "You buying anything?"

"I don't have the money right now." Blake frowned a little at that sentiment. "College."

"Well, if you could buy any book in the whole wide store, which one would it be?" Sun looked deep into her eyes, and Blake felt herself taking a step back from this situation and looking at it from a different angle. _Maybe he's not just another guy…_

"Follow me." Blake began walking again, and Sun followed closely on her heels, sort of like a lost puppy.

Blake stopped in the very back, pulling out a copy of _The Book Thief,_ glancing fondly down at it before showing it to Sun.

His eyes trailed over the cover of it for a moment before he asked her quietly, "Why?"

Blake blinked. No bly Ruby had ever tried to set her up with before had asked that. They had just nodded at and ignored her passion. "Why? Because…" Blake trailed off, looking off fondly into the distance. "Because it's about a young girl, and she's scared, and her world is crumbling, and not supposed to read, but none of that stops her. She's determined to press on, and even when the people closest to her are gone, she has the books. She ends up depending on them, to escape in them, and I guess I just really connect with that." Blake had a far away look in her eyes, which Sun found just adorable.

"Hmm." He said. "And you don't own this one?"

"No, I had one, but I lost it when I lost my house." Blake looked down at the floor.

"Can I see it?" Sun asked casually, and when she handed it to him, he started walking away. "Be right back."

Blake blinked. "Ok."

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Sun returned, holding a bag with the Bookstore's name on it. "Well, I gotta get back to my shift now," He smiled at her as he handed it to her. "But I hope to see you around?" He winked at Blake as he walked away, leaving her blushing.

Walking to the front, she watched him stroll out the door with a smile on his face.

"That's one heck of a boy you've got there," Came the rumbling voice of Tuxon, the bookstore owner.

"Oh! No, we're not together!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Came the amused reply.

Blake politely smiled at the man, and walked back to her corner, opening the bag. She pulled out the copy of _The Book Thief,_ and smiled. With it was a note, and a single, red rose. She opened the note next.

 _Coffee? Say, 3:30?_

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled again. Maybe she would give this idiot a chance after all… She clutched her new book to her chest. Yes, she would definitely give him a chance.

•~•~•~•~•

 **So that's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! Any suggestions for what to do next? (And I hope to do a Dragonslayer one soon, even though that's a ship I've never heard of. I actually had to look it up!)**


	4. 4: Arkos Truth or Dare tribute

**I feel as though it is time for the Arkos tribute. I know this ship could never happen from this point on, but I really feel as though I need to put this in, since Arkos has always been and will always be one of my OTPs. I don't own anything here except the story. This will contain many other hints at other ships as well. Without further ado…**

 **WARNING: ALCOHOL INCLUDED.**

• **~•~•~•~•**

"Truth." Yang was mixing more drinks for them, although, frankly, they didn't need any more.

"Who's the hottest girl in the room?" Jaune challenged first, taking another swig of his drink.

"Oh, it's Blake, no contest." Yang's words were slightly slurred, but she still had enough left in her to tip back what was left in her cup down her throat.

Pyrrha let out a whoop as she sat herself down in Jaune's lap, giggling and booping his nose. "Who's next?"

"Ruby, truth or dare?" Yang turned to her younger sister for the first time that night, who was politely sipping a juice box in the corner next to Oscar and checking the time, waiting to make her escape.

"Truth." Ruby said cautiously, looking nervously at Oscar, the only other sober person in the room. He let out a little shrug.

"Hmmm. Who do you like?" Yang giggled again, pouring more shots.

"Crescent Rose." Ruby said without missing a beat. That had been her answer all evening, and none of them had seemed to realize that Crescent Rose wasn't actually a person, yet.

"Who's that again?" Sun slurred. "He sounds familiar…"

"Yeah, he's been training at Beacon with us, Sun. I think I introduced you two at one point."

"Oh that's right! He's the… that one." Sun said proudly. "Yeah, I know him!"

Oscar let out a quiet chuckle and put his hand over Ruby's.

"Cool cool. 'N what 'bout you, Oscar? Who do you like?" Sun asked with a dopey smile, forgetting the rules.

Oscar opened his mouth to respond to Sun, but there was a shriek from Yang's direction, and a thunk that sounded like she had thrown something heavy. "It's not your turn!"

"Yang! Put down the dresser, please!" Blake frantically called out.

"No!" Yang growled out through gritted teeth, her eyes a burning red.

"Not even if I give you a kiss?" The question was said very quietly, but the thunk of the dresser being set down was answer enough, and proof that Yang had heard the question.

Ruby shivered. _I forgot Yang was an angry drunk._ "Truth or Dare Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, trying to take the heat off of Sun.

"Dare me!" Pyrrha, while usually so calm and composed, was now a giggling, flirting mess. "No, wait, truth me! No, dare!"

Ruby blinked, allowing her brain to catch up. "Ok. Stand up and bawk like a chicken." She addressed Pyrrha carefully, trying to keep this PG.

"Whatever." Pyrrha yawned. As soon as this had been done, she turned to Jaune. "Jaune, truth or dare?"

"Why has no one chosen meeeeeeee?"

Ruby looked over to see that the cry had come from Weiss, who was sobbing in the corner. _So Weiss is a sad drunk._ Ruby snapped a quick picture on her scroll, to show the heiress later. And probably to laugh at. Ok, _definitely_ to laugh at.

Yang quickly threw herself down next to the distraught heiress, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't be sad, Ice Queen!" She called out cheerfully.

Unfortunately, this only made the heiress sob harder. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She wailed. "Am I really that mean?"

"Dare." Jaune finally said, tried to sound confident and failing miserably. He was acting even more insecure tonight than usually, and he'd only had half a glass of beer.

"Hmm…" Pyrrha suddenly grinned, standing up and twirling to her closet, eventually pulling out a shimmery white dress. "Put this on!"

"Pyrrha, I don't think I will fit in that…" Jaune's face was panic stricken, and you could almost see flashbacks in his eyes to the last time he had to wear a dress.

"The least you can do is try it on…" Ren pointed out sensibly, speaking up for the first time that night, as he had spent the first half of the night watching Nora get drunk and fall asleep on him, and spent the second half just sitting there petting her hair absentmindedly and sipping from a large bottle.

Jaune winced as he trudged to the bathroom in shame, emerging a few minutes later, bright red and wearing the white dress.

The room burst into laughter. "What is that!?" Ruby cackled, forgetting to be diplomatic.

"He looks better than me in a dress!" Weiss sobbed into Blake's lap, and the faunus pet her hair a little, unsure of what to do.

Oscar even let out a small chuckle.

"I think you look very pretty, Jaune." Pyrrha chuckled. "A true damsel in distress."

Jaune just pulled the hem of the dress down as low as he could.

"Well I think Jaune's been very sporting here…" Oscar said nervously, having recovered from his small fit of chuckling. _No, no, no! Mr. Arc in a dress is one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen! Don't let him take it off!_ Ozpin cackled inside of his head. Oscar simply rolled his eyes. How was Ozpin drunk if he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol that evening?

"You're redder than Pyrrha's hair!" Yang cackled wildly. "Oh that's beautiful!"

"You can change now Jaune, if you want want to." Oscar spoke up once again, and Ruby grabbed his hand in silent warning.

"No he can't!" Yang gasped out. "He has to wear it the rest of the night!"

"Excuse me?"

Pyrrha let out another belly laugh. "Don't worry, Jaune. Sit down."

Jaune did as he was told. "Truth or Dare Sun?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever kissed a girl? If so who?" Jaune downed another shot.

"Yeah Blake and I totally wen-" Sun was cut off by a flying tackle from Blake. "Pyrrha, truth or dare?" He wheezed out.

"Truth."

"When will you just give it up already and tell Jaune you like him?" Sun grumbled, grabbing Blake as he did and sitting her in his lap, and massaging his side.

"Well-" Pyrrha slurred, "I really don't know why I haven't." She began playing with Jaune's hair. "He's super funny, and nice, and he only likes me for me...Or the cereal." She stopped and pondered this for a minute. "Naw." She let out a small chuckle at that, which quickly turned into yet another full belly laugh.

"Why don't you tell him that, then?" Everyone turned to look at Pyrrha for this one.

Pyrrha let out a little hiccup, then giggled. "I suppose it's because he does this strange little wheezing thing whenever I flirt with him, which I do find quite cute. I'll say something blatantly suggestive, and he'll double over coughing. It'll leave a girl very confused to if you like her or not, Jaune." Pyrrha turned and pouted at Jaune, who was staring at her in wonder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. "Pyrrha, I love you!" Ok so maybe Jaune had had a few more shots than he thought he had.

It didn't matter, because at that moment, Pyrrha had bounded across the room to attack him with a flying hug and kiss him all over his face. Everyone else sat there awkwardly as this occurred, eventually breathing a collective sigh of relief as they broke apart, though Pyrrha's hand stayed around Jaune's hip posessively.

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually." Ruby sighed.

"Truth or Dare, Jaune?"

•~•~•~•~•

 **So I know it's crap, but I've been toying with this chapter forever (I know, I suck) and I just needed to get it out there, and move on. (Also I've been working super hard on a SPN oneshot I cant wait to share!) So I'll be doing a Jaune X Yang one next (On request!) but I was wondering about your guys opinions on character X reader ships? I've never done one, but i was wondering if I should try my hand at them. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. 5: Dragonslayer Gym AU

**Hello it's me, back again finally with the first request. I'll be honest, I actually never heard of Dragonslayer before Merendinoemiliano informed me of it, but here it is! This is a modern AU, with no powers, so yeah. Again, I love to hear requests, It lets me know you guys are enjoying my stuff and want to hear more, and that makes me super happy. Enjoy!**

• **~•~•~•~•**

Jaune had planned on a quiet night after work, hit the gym, head home, watch a bit of tv maybe, and then go to bed at a nice reasonable hour, because that's what normal people did. However, the moment he got to the gym, he could almost tell right off the bat that something was going to be different. The lights were dimmed down, and it was a lot quieter than normal, but that's not what made tonight _different_.

For starters, there were only three other people in the gym- a silver haired boy running on a treadmill, maybe training for a marathon, a young, red headed female sitting on the side and cheering on the third person, and wow was this one a beauty. Jaune never liked to stare at women, his mother always told him not to, but this one was the first in a long time to take his breath away, since, well, Weiss.

Even now his heart panged as he thought of her, but he quickly shook it off, opting instead to sneak onto the treadmill directly to the left of the place where this blonde haired girl was lifting. He kept sneaking small glances at her out of the corner of his eye, but whenever she so much as glanced at the time, his head would snap back into place, and he would continue his running like he wasn't just being the rudest he'd ever felt in his entire life. He couldn't help it though, he'd watch this girl lift fifty pounds like it was nothing, and brush some of the remaining strands of her beautiful golden hair out of her face, the ones that escaped from her ponytail.

She seemed to be there with a smaller sibling or cousin, because this little girl did not stop cheering her on, no matter what. Jaune smiled a little at that, since this girl reminded him quite a lot of his sisters.

"Ok Yang, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go fill up your water bottle, ok?" The smaller girl said.

"Ok, be back soon. I'd be lost without my cheerleader." The girl chuckled.

 _Yang._ Her name was Yang. His heart skipped a beat, as did his step. It was a beautiful name, and it fit her well. It suited her fiery hair and (he assumed) her fiery personality. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Hey babe, your name's Yang, right?" The silver haired man stood leaning in what he thought was an attractive position against a nearby elliptical. "Pretty name. Pretty girl. Mine's Mercury, nice to meet you."

"Look, dude. I'm not interested. Get lost." Yang rolled her eyes in the beginning, clearly used to this unwanted attention,

Well of course she was, look at the size of her- Jaune mentally scolded himself as he thought that. He was in no position to think that. He should focus on his running, not gazing at pretty girls who just came here to get a decent workout.

"Aww, you don't mean that. I mean, I saw your face, and you were practically begging me with those pretty eyes of yours to come over here and talk to you. And I mean, why wouldn't you?"

"Are you deaf as well as just plain stupid? Get lost. No thank you." Yang was looking everywhere but the guy, but her eyes widened when he started to take a step or two closer.

"Trust me, you don't mean that. I'm a nice guy. I think you'll enjoy-"

Jaune had enough. This poor (extremely beautiful) girl clearly didn't want this guy here, and yet, here he was. All up in her personal space. Set aside the fact that he was extremely infatuated, no one deserved to go through that.

He stepped off of the treadmill, and walked over. The moment he was standing next to Yang, he noticed two things. One, her perfume was a cinnamon spice, and damn did it smell good! Two, Mercury was sizing him up, and actually looked slightly intimidated.

Now, Jaune had never considered himself a big person, but he was definitely packing more muscle than the average guy. Mercury was, unfortunately for him in this scenario, just an average guy.

The moment Jaune opened his mouth, however, his mind went blank. He had no idea how to tell this creep to back off.

This was when Yang spoke up. "Leave me alone, or I'll tell my boyfriend to beat you to a pulp." She turned to him, her lilac eyes full of compassion. "You didn't have to get involved. You're too sweet."

It took Jaune a moment to realize she was talking about him. "O-of course." He managed to get out. _Come on Jaune, coherent sentences. I believe in you._

It turned out that he didn't need to worry about coherent sentences, because a moment later, Yang was kissing him, and her lips tasted like cinnamon, and his hands went to her waist, and the world seemed to stop for them.

Then, she stopped kissing him, and turned back to Mercure, who was standing there with an expression on his face between shock and horror.

"I-i didn't realize you came here with your boyfriend." He gasped out, before full on sprinting out of the gym.

Yang let out a small chuckle, turning to him once more. "Thanks for going with it." She grinned at him. "You're a pretty cool guy..?" She trailed off, looking for his name.

"Jaune." He quickly supplied, looking at her beautiful face once more. "My name is Jaune."

"Jaune." She tried it out, grinning and smiling. "I like it. Well, Jaune, I feel like I owe you one."

"Oh no, please, dont worry about it, it was my pleasure." Jaune quickly cut in before realizing what she said and blushing a deep crimson, prompting a chuckle out of Yang, and god was her laugh beautiful.

"Well, I could give you my number? I mean, if you really want it," She teased him a little.

He flushed even darker. "That would be great."

She scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "You're a pretty cool guy, Jaune," she repeated, picking up her weights and setting the, back on the rack. "See you around."

The bouncy redhead came back into the room. "Hey sis! Mom says we should head back now if that's ok with you!"

"Yeah, all right." Yang seemed to hesitate a second, before giving Jaune one more kiss on the lips. "Night, Jaune."

Jaune could hear her little sister's voice as they left, "Who's that, your boyfriend?"

Yang chuckled once more. "I think so, Ruby, I think so."

"Night." Jaune whispered, looking down at the note in his hand once again, and thinking that maybe, just maybe, _different_ isn't so bad after all.

• **~•~•~•~•**

 **So that's the first request! I'll be honest, I wrote this straight after finishing the Arkos one, and boy I am hyped up. I feel like I can write a mile a minute! (Can't wait to see what I posted come morning…) Anywho, i hope you enjoyed my take on a Dragonslayer fic. Also, if you have prompt ideas even without a ship, I would love to take some of those too!**


	6. 6: Emercury CoffeeTea AU

**Hello! I'm back again with another request from merendinoemililano. Emercury had always been pretty high on my list of RWBY ships, so I'm super excited to get this one out there.**

 **Credit given where credit is due: I don't own anything but the story. I don't even own the name of the cafe/shop. Bonus points if you know where it's from!**

•~•~•~•~•

As it was her first day ever on college campus, Emerald felt slightly more intimidated than she felt she should. Scratch that, she felt much more intimidated than she should. Everyone kept moving, going where they needed to go, doing what they needed to do. No one paid her a second glance, and yet, she couldn't allow herself to settle down. She was nervous, as anyone should be on their first day.

She glanced around the people on the campus, trying to find somewhere to sit down, maybe by the lovely cherry trees. There was a small bench, and it was more secluded. No, a ginger female and emo male had just sat down. She studied their faces for a moment before looking away- they were making out now.

Scouting one last time for

Eventually, on the edge of campus, she spotted a small coffee and tea shop, named Steep Wisdom. She felt a flood of relief as she pushed past a tall scraggly blonde boy and his group of friends to wiggle her way inside.

The cozy atmosphere hit her like a vanilla scented were only a few tables in the tiny place, and of the few that there were, most were occupied. A posh white haired woman sat sipping coffee at one table with another black haired woman, wearing a matching bow, who had chosen to sip a steaming cup of tea instead.

Making her way to the front of the coffee and tea shop, Emerald locked eyes with a young, dare she say attractive, silver eyed man waiting bright eyed to take her order. "Hello and welcome to Steep Wisdom." The man smiled at her and she took note of his nametag- Mercury.

"So." She put her elbows down on the high counter and looked him right in the eye, since there was no line. "Tell me this, Mercury. If this place is a coffee and tea shop, why is it called Steep Wisdom? You don't steep coffee, only tea."

Mercury stared at her for a solid minute before he let out a small chuckle. "You know, no one's ever asked me that before…"

"Emerald."

"Well, Emerald, I have absolutely no clue. I'm just working here to try and decrease the amount of money I'll owe this damn place when I finally leave." He looked her figure up and down, blatantly appreciative. "May I place your order?"

Emerald refrained from blushing, instead turning her head to look at the large handwritten blackboard above Mercury's head. The swirly handwriting looked to be too pretty to be Mercury's, so she assumed it was his female coworker's, working in the back right now. She looked a few years older than him, and was currently preparing some sort of green tea. A scome sat on a plate next to her, ready for when the tea was prepared.

"I'll take a…" Emerald tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the cool marbled counter. "How about a vanilla frappuccino, with one of those cookie things on the side." She finally decided, and Mercury smiled.

"The cooknut?" He asked her. A small grin was already tugging at the corners of his mouth, and he looked down into the tray of pastries, ready to pull out the small O shaped treat.

"Who in their right mind would name it that?" Emerald rolled her eyes, though she nodded. "Though cookies in the shape of donuts are an ingenious invention…"

"Why thank you. You, my dear, are looking at the one and only inventor of the cooknut." Mercury boasted, puffing out his chest like this was a big accomplishment. "And to answer the burning question, I could name it because I created it."

"Lovely." Emerald rolled her eyes as he scribbled her name on the cup.

"Hey Cinder, another vanilla frap!" Mercury yelled back.

"I can hear everything you say you idiot," The girl snarled, stalking up, snatching the cup, and stalking back. "You don't have to yell all the time!"

Emerald let out a little chuckle. When she got her cup back, she turned to go, but not before looking deep into his grey eyes and smiling once more. "Thanks, Mercury, I'll be around."

As soon as she was out of the shop, Emerald noticed some extra writing on the side of her cup. Confused, she turned it around so she could see all of it.

The tiny scribbles read out: Was your Dad a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns.

Emerald couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her mouth at that, the message warming her heart even as she drank the ice cold frappuccino to cool down. This was definitely going to be a good year.

BONUS:

"Wow Mercury." Cinder draped herself smugly across the counter. "Looks like the cheesy pick up line actually worked for once, on this one. Though, what she sees in you, I simply can't fathom…"

"Maybe a girl just likes me for me, for once." Mercury was craning his neck, staring at Emerald's retreating form. "And what girl wouldn't like a guy like me? I'm strong, handsome, hilarious, and-"

"You're a dork." Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Well clearly Emerald doesn't think so." Mercury responded once more, quite wistfully.

Cinder made a gagging sound and went to help table two, leaving Mercury to his daydreaming.

BONUS #2:

Emerald strutted into Steep Wisdom, and even though it was nearing the end of the year, and pretty warm out, the shop was almost full.

She pushed her way to the front of the line, slamming down a paper on the table. "Hey babe."

Mercury looked up from ringing up an order. "Hey honey buns."

"I gotta run, but I figured I'd stop by to drop off your essay. I corrected it." Emerald smiled, easy going, despite the slightly put off line of people behind her.

Mercury gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Wait here." She watched as he walked to the back, grabbed something, and handed it to her.

"Oh shit, I gotta run. Love you, bye!" Emerald took off.

It wasn't until she was in her next class that she looked down at the cup:

There's only one thing I want to change about you, and that's your last name.

•~•~•~•~•

 **So that's the Emercury one shot! I hope you all enjoyed. Seriously though, what are your opinions on Reader X character fics? Please let me know! Thanks!**


	7. 7: Rosewick Pool Game AU

**Hello and good morning, night, evening, etc! I've taken another request, from DreamHunter16. This is another interesting ship I'd never heard of, but I decided to make a sleazy bar fic finally. It was gonna happen eventually… Also btw I made Ruby 21 here so she can drink! (And I think Torchwick is 23 but feel free to correct me on that.) Without further ado- here it is!**

 **Heads up: Alcohol and slightly more mature themes mentioned in passing.**

•~•~•~•~•

Ruby was lounging against the cold wooden counter of the bar. Cigarette smoke was in the air, and the room stank of alcohol. Many men and women alike had given her appreciative looks as they walked by that night, but her body language remained closed off, and they all moved on eventually.

Her eyes weren't on cheap drunks, or hookers. Ruby's silver eyes were focused very sharply on a young redhead in a dove white hat. From the brief glance she got of his face earlier that night, he was wearing quite a lot of eyeliner as well. He was using his cane as a pool cue, and all bent over the table lining up his shots like that, Ruby could easily get a nice long look at his ass. She was appreciative.

Watching him as well was the girl he was playing with, the girl with ice cream colored hair. She hadn't spoken a word yet that evening, but Ruby bristled at the thought that she would be the one to go home with him that night. Even as she mulled it over in her mind now, she could feel the grip on her whiskey tighten.

A few moments later, however, it was made very clear that the ice cream girl had no interest in this man that way, as a blonde girl came over and tapped her on the shoulder. The ice cream girl's face lit up, and then they were furiously making out, the redheaded man forgotten.

He shuffled, his hair sticking to his face slightly in the humid environment as he swayed from foot to foot. He was looking everywhere but the two girls, and his cane was tapping almost nervously on the floor.

The ice cream girl eventually tore herself away from her girlfriend and turned back apologetically to him, but he just smiled and made a gesture meaning _go._ "It's ok." Was it just Ruby, or did he seem almost _eager_ for her to go?

As the blonde and the ice cream girl walked away, hand in hand, Ruby knocked back the rest of her drink. The man put down his cue and turned to face her, almost as if he knew she had been watching him. "Hey, Little Red," he called out, and even though it was noisy in the bar, Ruby could hear him as clear as day. "You ever play pool?"

Ruby allowed herself a small smile, shaking her head slightly.

"Come over here, I'll teach you." The man offered nonchalantly, and Ruby set her empty glass down and slowly walked over, her low cut scarlett red dress trailing on the floor just slightly.

"My name's Roman, Roman Torchwick," the man offered, chalking the end of another pool cue as he did so. "And you are..?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She replied, mimicking him and looking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Ruby." He tried out her name on his tongue, and she smiled involuntarily at it. "Well, Ruby, the first thing you need to know about playing pool is to always keep your eye on the ball…"

And as he explained the basic rules to her, she listened intently, and nodded when it seemed she should nod, smiling at him during the little breaks and pauses when he stopped to take breaths. He was a very descriptive teacher, almost flamboyant at times, with his vivid arm movements, and all of the excited jumping that he did, happy to teach her.

Eventually, they started out a casual, friendly game, Ruby's clunky first shot barely budging the triangle of pool balls in the center. "Oops," she muttered, shuffling awkwardly. Well this was embarrassing.

"It's ok." Torchwick said, walking around to stand behind her. "Here, try again. I'll help you this time." Roman very carefully put both of his arms around her so that they rested on the pool cue as well, helping her to line up her shot. Ruby felt her breath hitch in her throat at the close proximity, even as she took the shot, and the balls scattered all over the green board, the solid orange five going into a pocket.

"Well well well, Red, look at that!" Roman threw his hands up happily. "You've done it!"

Ruby simply grinned in response, a slight blush tingling on her cheeks, though that might have been from the alcohol. "That was all you."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help you line up all your other shots then... if you don't mind? Roman shrugged offhand, looking to her for an answer, though it was clear which answer he was favoring.

Neither of them knew how it really happened, one moment Torchwick was helping her line up a shot for the eight ball, the next they were kissing furiously, Ruby propped up on top of the pool table. Their pool cues lay there forgotten, his hands were on her waist, and hers on his shoulders.

When they finally broke apart, Torchwick and Ruby were both breathing heavily. "Wow, Little Red," he grinned offhand. "You're much more feisty than you look."

Ruby smirked. "Up for another game?"

Roman let out a laugh, grabbing up his cane. "If it ends the way the first one did, I'd _definitely_ be up for another!"

• **~•~•~•~•**

 **So how'd you all like it? It was a lot more mature than I originally planned, but I feel like that theme better suited Torchwick's character in general. Still awaiting opinions on Character X reader prompts, and what do you guys think of polyamory? See you next chapter!**


	8. 8: White Knight Study Session

**Hello again everyone! So I know there are a lot more people with requests now, (which I'm thrilled about!) but i just want to say that there are some ships in here that I've never thought about, heard of, or shipped before. So, while some of you might not agree with all of the ships, I'd like to thank you for still appreciating the writing content. It means a lot to me. Heads up this is back during one of the earlier seasons.**

•~•~•~•~•

"Weiss? Weiss!" Jaune was wandering down the halls, panicking a little. "Where are you?" He had asked Nora around noon where Weiss was and she said to ask Yang. So then he had gone to Yang to ask where Weiss was and she said the library. When he got to the library, no Weiss, but Blake was there, so he asked her. She had shrugged and gestured east, so he walked east where he found Sun and Neptune goofing off. They had said they thought she had gone into town, but when he went there, Ren was buying ammo and said she had left for the dormitories. So here he was now, and it was too late in the day, and the essay was due tomorrow. "Weiss!"

Weiss poked her head around the corner, her beautiful white hair encircling her face like a halo. She had locked herself in the dormitory, only opening the door all day when Ruby came to sleep. "You dolt! Be quieter! You're going to wake up Ruby!" She hissed, but her words held no venom as she looked him up and down.

"Weiss!" Jaune was not deterred. "Please, I need help with Professor Port's essay!" He was trying his hardest not to blush at the sight of his white haired angel. He didn't think it was working.

Weiss rolled her beautiful sky blue eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him around the corner. "Come on. I still haven't done that one yet either. I'll help you, just stop talking quite so loudly." Weiss let out a tired sigh. "If Ruby wakes up again she'll be insufferable, and I really need a good grade on this essay."

Jaune frowned. "Weiss, are you ok? You look a little tired." Indeed, the heiress' previously mentioned eyes had deep black bags beneath them, and she seemed to be swaying on her feet slightly. Jaune helped her to the nearest chair in the room.

"Yes, I think." Weiss rubbed her eyes and took a sip from a nearby coffee cup. Turning to look, Jaune noticed at least six others tossed aside on one side the desk. There was a stack of other schoolwork stacked precariously high on the other side of the desk too, as well as a fancily written letter from what appeared to be her father. In short, the desk was a mess.

"No, seriously, Weiss. I know I can be melodramatic sometimes, but I do want what's best for you. What's wrong?" Jaune looked at her once more.

Weiss sighed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. What part of the essay did you need help with?"

"Um… all of it?"

They worked in silence for a while. Finally, Weiss spoke up. "I got a letter from my father."

Jaune made to open his mouth, then decided better than to, since she was confiding in him. He nodded slowly instead.

"He said that he was disappointed in my grades, and if I didn't do something about them very soon, I wouldn't be attending Beacon much longer." Weiss let out a little sigh.

"Weiss, you have the highest grades in all of our classes!" Jaune protested.

Weiss smiled a little bit at that. "Yeah, well he's just trying to find a reason to take me home." She shrugged. "The moment he said that though, I decided I was going to prove him wrong. I thought that if I just studied a little harder, put in an extra few hours, my grades would get even higher. In fact, the opposite happened." Weiss gestured all around her. "And this is what came out of it. Now I really am scrambling to get my grades up."

Jaune looked at Weiss. "Weiss, you don't need to prove anything at all to anyone." He spoke slowly, worried she would only become more distraught at his words, but she only sat there, listening. "You're the smartest girl in our class. You're brave, you're string, and you're probably the most beautiful as well. At least, in my book you are." He spared a quick glance at her, and seeing her cheeks redden slightly, he smiled a little. "Ask anyone here, you don't need his approval. You don't need to get everything perfect. In my book, you already are!"

And with that, he sat back hesitantly.

Weiss looked over at him. "Jaune…"

Jaune closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. _Stupid, stupid._ Why would a girl like her want a guy like him?

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Jaune blinked. "Wha-?"

Weiss smiled at him, and even sleep deprived, even as disheveled as she looked, Jaune still would have mistaken her as an angel if he didn't know any better.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled again at him, and that smile was the brightest he'd ever seen. "I didn't realize… I never took the time to really get to know you, and I am so sorry. You're an amazing person Jaune."

"Well, I try." Jaune offered offhand.

Weiss just chuckled at him. "Stay here, ok? I'm going to get us both coffees and we can finish this up together, how's that sound?"

Jaune smiled back at her. "Great."

She kissed his forehead and walked away, humming sweet dreams under her breath. Jaune hoped she'd sing for him eventually.

•~•~•~•~•

 **So that's the White Knight chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed! Also- quick clarification on the request by merendioemiliano- you want Ruby to be a wolf faunus in a Whiterose chapter, correct? I just don't want to get a request wrong. See you later, lovelies! :3**


	9. 9: Knightshade A Glimpse into the Future

**Hello I'm back with another fic! In this, Jaune and Blake are dating and he drags her to some cheesy festival. From Blake's pov. Enjoy!**

• **~•~•~•~•**

"Blake, look! They have miniature tacos!" Her energetic boyfriend gasped and marveled at the pint sized foods, and she just smiled endearingly at him.

"That's lovely, Jaune." Her book clutched under her arm, she looked around the festival. It was bustling with bright colors, and with new sounds, smells, foods, people. It was only in town for a few days, but the moment her puppy-like boyfriend had seen the flyer, he was practically begging her to go, and it's not like she could turn down his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get some to go!"

They wandered the festival hand in hand, munching on the miniature tacos Jaune pointing out fun things left and right. She chuckled at his impersonation of a nearby mime, giggled at his attempt to in her a stuffed animal at darts, and downright snorted when he got down to help a small child find their toy, only to be smacked with a newspaper by their mother, yelling at him to stay away from their kid.

"Ooh, look Blakey, a fortune teller! Let's go inside!"

He grabbed her hand and started to enter, but was stopped by a short, redheaded woman with a scottish accent. "Twenty dollars, please?"

"Oh, um, I only have enough for one. Here, Blake, go inside." He passed the twenty to the woman, and despite Blake's protesting, smiled and waved at her. "It's ok, I'll stay right outside. I'll wait for you to get back."

The moment Blake stepped inside, the smell of the incense hit her like a brick. The redheaded woman was already sitting at a small table, with a crystal ball in front of her. "Sit, sit," the woman crooned, and as Blake sat, she felt herself get drowsy.

"Yes, yes, look into my ball," the woman held her her hand over the ball and began to spin it in counterclockwise circles, and the room faded away into whiteness. "Look into your future, what do you see?"

 _Two faunus children were playing on a swingset, a boy and a girl. The yard was enclosed by a white picket fence, and there was a reasonably sized house behind them. The boy had deep, wavy black hair, and the girl had a sandy blonde color. Both children had a tiny little set of cat ears adorning their heads. The girl looked to be the older of the two, though Blake wouldn't have guessed that she was more than two years older than the little boy. They were wearing matching overalls, and while the little boy was barely swinging, his sister was swinging quite high, even for a child. Her voluminous, cheerful, and contagious laugh filled the whole yard, and her little brother looked at her from beneath thick lashes as if she was the whole world. Both of them had amber eyes._

" _Alex, Jesse, time for lunch!" A much older, but still beautiful Blake walked out of the doors and onto the house porch. "I made some lemonade…" She singsonged._

 _There were cries of "Yay, lemonade!" and then two sets of footsteps were padding across the lawn to meet her._

" _Where's Daddy?" Alex asked her, brushing her hair back from her eyes as she reached for a pitcher. Her little hands were covered in dirt, probably from playing earlier with her little brother._

" _He'll be home from work any minute now." Older Blake smiled and helped her pour the lemonade into a tiny blue glass. Even as she spoke, a black car pulled up in the driveway. "Oh, look, there he is now! Why don't you go greet him?" She offered to the children, and they both grinned adorable toothy smiles._

 _The kids took off again, running as fast as their little legs would take them. The hems of their overalls would probably be stained with grass later, and they ran barefoot through the lawn and to the edge of the gravel driveway. A blonde man stepped out of the car, and Blake did a double take. He had matured so much she almost didn't recognise him. Was it really..?_

 _He scooped their kids up, laughing and showering their faces with kisses, sending them into fits of giggles. Older Blake walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips._

" _Jaune, how was work honey?" She took Jesse from his arms and held him. He blew a raspberry at Jaune, and he lew one back good naturedly._

" _It was great, Babe. And how were our little munchkins today?" The man looked adoringly at their children._

Their voices were coming from further away now. The white mist was dancing at the edge of her vision once more before obscuring it completely. Blake was thrust back into reality with a gasp.

"Hello again dear, enjoy your trip? See anything you liked?" The psychic asked her cheerfully. She was lighting new candles, and humming, unfazed by Blake's little trip to the future.

Blake gaped at the woman. "You're amazing," she breathed out, standing up.

"Aww, thank you my dear, you're too sweet." The woman crooned, and went back to lighting the candles.

Walking outside again to meet Jaune, he jumped up from the bench he was sitting on at her arrival. "How was it?" He asked excitedly. "What happened?" He didn't ask the obvious 'Was I in it?' but Blake could tell he was itching to know. She smirked a little at that, deciding whether or not to tell him fully about her little out of body experience.

"I won't spoil it for you." She kissed him on the nose. "You'll just have to experience it for yourself."

His eyes widened slightly as he took her hand again and walked down the street with her. "Wait, so I was in it?" It seemed to finally compute.

"Yes you dork." Blake chuckled.

• **~•~•~•~•**

 **So that's that! I'm going to be honest, even though I don't personally ship it, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you all had fun reading it too! Any comments, suggestions, concerns, please let me know! Thanks!**


	10. 10: Arctic Monkey Fallen Angel AU

**Hello, I'm back with an Arctic Monkey chapter, on request for The Prime Writer. It's a fallen angel AU, and I am SUPER excited to get this one down on paper, even though I never paid this ship any attention before now. (I'm open to writing any kinds of ships, don't worry!) I just think Weiss is so angelic. Enjoy!**

•~•~•~•~•

Sun was playing video games when it happened, a steaming cup of hot chocolate beside him. Scattered ripped up photographs littered the dirty floor, all picturing him with a black haired girl. A bright flash of light through his apartment window. There was a brief shriek, and all was quiet again. It was like the universe had let out a small hiccup. "What the-?"

He jumped out of his beanbag chair, tossing his controller aside without a second thought. Practically sprinting outside of his apartment, He tore around to the back alleyway, without even putting on a coat. His breath hung there in the frigid air There, the sight that met his eyes caused him to stop short.

A girl sat there, hunched over. Her back was to him, but stark white hair covered her shoulders. And ran down her back to her bottom. It just barely concealed two ugly red gashes, running parallel down her back, surrounded with welts. The wounds were fresh, and they looked ritualistic. She appeared to be breathing heavily, shaking slightly. All around her on the ground hung an eerie white mist, but even now it was dissipating. She looked like she was freezing.

"Hello?" Sun tried, trying to make his voice as quiet as possible, squatting down almost to this small girl's level. "Do you need some help?"

She whirled around, startled, and Sun's heart skipped a beat. Her baby blue eyes, red and puffy with tears, met his. Slowly and shakily, she stood. Sun's breath hitched, and he forced himself to look at her face. "Do you need some help?" He repeated himself, an when she nodded shakily, he began to lean in slowly towards this strange girl. "My name's Sun. I can help you."

He held out his hand, and after a brief pause, she took it. An actual spark of electricity coursed through him. "Let's get you inside."

As soon as he had safely deposited this girl in his bathroom, (thank god it seemed like she knew what to do) he went to work trying to find some clothing of his that she could wear. He finally pulled out a white hoodie of his and some recently washed sweatpants. He left them outside the bathroom door, and set to work making this girl a cup of hot chocolate as well. Self consciously, he kicked aside an old pile of gifts from his ex, labeled 'burn me'.

Two days before Christmas, what was someone like her doing outside at a time like this anyway, with no clothing? Was she a rape victim? That still didn't explain the white mist and flash of light. He mulled all of this over in his head as he let her hot chocolate cool down, watching the curls of steam rising from it. He'd just have to ask her.

The floorboard near the kitchen doorway creaked, and he whirled around to see the white haired girl standing there nervously, dressed in clothing two sizes too big for her and with damp hair cascading down even longer than before.

Sun stood up awkwardly. "I-i made you hot chocolate…" He offered, and held out the steaming coco to her. She took it with a quick smile, and sat down next to him.

"My name is Weiss." She began to speak between sips, and he let her speak. "Thank you. I didn't mean to startle you, just… I got kicked out of my house."

Sun nodded sadly. It had started the same way with Blake. "It's ok. If you don't have a place to stay, you can always stay here," he offered without a second thought, his ears turning red as his brain finally caught up to his mouth.

Weiss only smiled that sad smile again. "You're too kind. I don't think I'll be able to get home for a while."

Sun looked at her pained expression, and reached out to slowly touch her arm. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Weiss took yet another sip from her cup. "This is delicious." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sun."

He smiled a toothy grin at her. "It's my Mom's old recipe. Guaranteed quality. It's pretty much the only thing I can't mess up, cooking wise." Flashbacks ran along the inside of his eyelids, of him and Blake making coco, of them cuddling with it, but he pushed them out of his mind easily as soon as he looked the white haired woman in front of him up and down again.

Weiss looked him up and down, her cheeks coloring slightly as she did so, which Sun found adorable. "Why are you being so kind to me, Sun?"

Sun stopped for a second at that. "Well, when you find a strange, beautiful girl in your back alley, naked, you tend not to ask too many questions, and to just help her get to a safe space. Also, who did that to you?" He motioned to his own back. "Do I need to call someone? I didn't want to bother you until you had calmed down, but-"

He froze as he heard a sound like sobbing. Concerned he had gone too far too soon, he looked nervously at her through her bangs, only to see her chuckling. "No, you've got it all wrong." Weiss smiled at him. "I'm not a victim, I'm an angel."

Sun paused. "What?"

Weiss' eyes sparkled. "I am one of the angels. Whenever we come to Earth, it comes at a cost. That cost is our wings, for the time that we're here. This is the first time that I've been able to come either on my own, or to help humans, and I was very excited. I just didn't expect it to be so cold. All the senses, the feelings…" Weiss smiled. "It was just a rush."

Sun nodded slowly. "I hope you'll enjoy it here, and stay a while." He mentally slapped himself. He had barely known the girl an hour and he was already head over heels.

She smiled at him as well, grasping his hand tightly. "I hope so too. Maybe you can help me."

The reason she was there, the reason she had landed there, was for him, they just didn't know it yet. Neither of them did, but they definitely would in time, as she would ensure he would never spend another Christmas alone after Blake, and as he helped her discover more about both the world and herself.

As Sun gazed into her eyes, and he could almost see her halo.

•~•~•~•~•

 **Idk how this one turned out. Please let me know if it was ok or not! I hope you enjoyed it, and I definitely left it open for a sequel, which would be fluffier. Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know!**


	11. 11: Cinnabun Olympics

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another request! For everyone wishing to make a request, please, do! I'm thrilled you guys want to see more of my writing! This was the first fic I got with a plot (kinda) with it, so I'm excited for this too! Also I looked up ship names for them and it's apparently Cinnabun? I think it's adorable. Correct me if I'm wrong please. Violet and Yatsuashi are dating in this already.**

•~•~•~•~•

Velvet shivered slightly in her bathing suit. The smell of chlorine hung heavy in the air, but she was not claimed by it as per usual. In fact, this time, her anxiety was only amplified the longer she stood here. The pool tiles were slick under her feet, and the eyes of hundreds of thousands were watching her for her last dive.

Only one set of eyes mattered, though. They were following her just as closely as everyone else, but they were the ones she cared about. He was really the whole reason she was there in the first place. He was the reason she would be getting gold tonight. She had to.

Her boyfriend Yatsuashi had lost both of his legs in an accident two years ago. They had been dating for five. He had been confined to a wheelchair ever since that night. However, this hadn't stopped him from encouraging her to follow her dreams, and push herself to an Olympic level, and now she knew what she was going to do with this gift. She was going to buy her boyfriend his legs.

Her hands tightened on the ladder as a surge of determination went through her. She only had to perfect this dive to get the gold, and the money would be hers, hers and Yatsuashi's. It would all go towards his new legs. The muscles in her own legs tightened as she went up and up the tall ladder. Finally, she stood overlooking the pool, the bluish translucent color rippling slightly.

Bracing herself as she did, she slowly walked to the edge of the board. She could hear the announcer's muddy voice calling her name, her country (Canada), and finally, her dive. She could practically hear the murmurs, skeptical, to say the least.

She hesitated once more, locking eyes with Yatsuashi, who was sitting in his wheelchair just gazing at her with adoration and pride. Her coach, Coco, stood next to him, her lips a thin line, her arms crossed. She knew what Violet was about to attempt.

Violet winked at them, and with a tiny smile, she jumped. She pushed off the board with surprising force, throwing herself all into the reversed somersault and a half, and pushing through the four twists as she did so. She worked through the entire dive in its completion before she felt herself submerged in the cold water.

For a moment, she lay suspended there, before kicking her way once again to the lighter blueness. When she broke the surface, gasping, she was met by cheers. Briefly, she tread water, her eyes searching for the ladder, before she swam over to it and stepped out.

Almost immediately, she was wrapped in a towel. She walked at a reasonable pace (no running on the pool deck) over to Coco and Yatsuashi. "How did I do?" She asked excitedly.

Yatsuashi's eyes sparkled as he did his best to pull her into a hug. "You were amazing," He whispered, keeping their foreheads touching a moment longer. "So amazing."

She blushed lightly at all of the praise, then turned to Coco, a bundle of nerves.

"I do believe that that was an adequate dive to retire on, let alone get you first." Coco's smile was huge as she hugged her fiercely as well.

"Well, that's good, seeing as I have this ring right here, if you'll take it." Yatsuashi's voice startled her, and Violet thought she'd heard him incorrectly at first.

"What?" She turned to him in confusion, her eyes widening and filling slightly with tears as she took in the sight before her- Yatsuashi wasn't quite down on one knee, but he was holding the small, velvet covered box up to her. Inside of it glinted a simple golden band with a small diamond. It was nothing special, but in that moment, it seemed more beautiful than any gold medal.

"Yes," she breathed out, and smashed her lips into his. There were ripples of cheering from the crowd as they did, and Violet looked up just in time to see the scores switch as her last dive was added, putting her solidly in first place.

She tuned it all out as she kissed Yatsuashi again. It couldn't get much better than this.

BONUS:

"Come on!" Violet giggled as she waded further into the water, pulling her tall fiance behind her. He took shaky, uneven steps still, even weeks after getting his new legs, but he was improving.

Yatsuashi felt himself begin to float a little more as the water took on some of his weight, and he tentatively began to tread water.

Violet watched him closely, nervous that he would falter, but instead, he seemed quite at ease, a small smile tugging at the corners of his usually frowning lips. She watched as he kicked with more confidence, and smiled even wider. His eyes met hers, and they both froze for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"I love you." It was quiet, as most words he spoke had been since the accident were, but Violet could tell that there was nothing else he could have said that meant more than that.

"I know." She smiled softly as she gazed at him adoringly, watching him try out a few more experimental strokes, and upon finding that he could move fairly easily, splashing around a little more.

It wasn't long before she joined in, their laughter intermingling as they swam around each other.

•~•~•~•~•

 **So yeah, that's it! I read about Canada giving you money if you got a medal for them, so yeah. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment any questions, thoughts, concerns, etc, and have a lovely day!**


	12. 12: Lava Lamp Painting Nails

**Hello, I'm back with a request from The Prime Writer! I was super excited when this couple was requested, so I jumped to write it. Also, the two of them are apparently dubbed, "Lava Lamp," which I, of course, find adorable! So congrats to Ilia and Yang for becoming the first LGBTQ+ couple in my oneshot dump! :D It's set in a college AU, but with semblance. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, super sorry, I'm juggling this with a SPN Destiel story, finals, etc, and I promise everyone that I discussed requests with that I will get them all done. :)**

•~•~•~•~•

Yang was painting her nails when it happened. Ilia burst back into the dorm that she shared with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. She was all out of breath, and she flopped down onto the bed awkwardly, staring at the ceiling, arms trailing off the edge of the bed, above her head. It looked like she had just sprinted all the way across campus.

Yang looked up in slight confusion. "Ilia, you ok?" She asked her tentatively. Her face blushed a light red even as she did so. From this angle, she could see Ilia's shirt ride up, exposing her smooth stomach. Yang quickly looked back down at her nails to conceal her blush.

Ilia saw her looking out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing, smirking a little. Finally, she rolled herself off the edge of the low bed, landing next to Yang with a light "oof."

"Whatcha doing?" Ilia's voice rang out curiously as she rolled over onto her stomach.

Yang turned to look up at the beautiful redhead through her own hair. "Painting my nails," She replied cheerfully.

Ilia finally sat up, and laid her head on Yang's shoulder,to look. Yang had done her nails in pink, purple, and blue. "It's a pretty gradient," Ilia told her, and Yang could feel her gaze linger downwards a little more.

Yang was blushing furiously, she was sure of it. From her position, she could feel when Ilia smiled, and just having her this close was intoxicating. Yang's hands shook slightly as she picked up the brush again.

"I don't see why you'd do that though," Ilia removed her head from Yang's shoulder, (much to her disappointment,) but she then turned to look at Yang. "when you could just do this." Ilia held her nails out, and before Yang's eyes, they all changed to a brilliant blue, to match the blue on Yang's nails.

Yang let out a small chuckle at her antics. "Not everyone can do that. Besides, it's a fun thing for girls to do, ya know, to bond and all that!"

Ilia smiled, her nails changing back to their original color as she sat across from Yang. "Ok then. Can I do it with you?"

Yang almost choked. It took her brain a solid second to rewind, and put that last sentence in context before she finally was able to respond. "Y-yeah, of course. What color?" She picked up the box off of the floor next to her with shaky arms. "Ruby got me pretty much all of the colors as a joke for my birthday."

Ilia giggled at that image, and took a moment to decide, in which Yang wished very much she had asked Ilia to do this sooner, finally pulling out a light purple and holding it out for Yand to see. "This one is pretty," She commented, watching Yang closely.

"Oh yeah, definitely! It goes nicely with your complexion!" Yang mentally cursed herself, An arsenal of pick up lines and puns at her disposal, and that's the best she could make out? She was a failure.

"Aww thanks!" Ilia smiled even brighter than before, and Yang's stomach began doing flips. "It reminds me of your eyes." Ilia leaned in, as if telling a secret. "That's why I chose it."

Yang could do little more than stutter out a thank you, her blush spreading down to her chest, something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

Ilia took that moment to follow her blush, blatantly checking her out as she did. Yang could swear she heard a noise of approval, but she might just have been hearing things.

"So how exactly do I do this?" Ilia finally asked.

"Well, um," Yang blinked. "You have to take the brush, and put it on your nails- oh screw it. It's easier to show you."

Ilia smiled softly, passing over the bottle and holding out her hand. "Ok."

Yang took her hand and _damn_ that girl's hands were soft. She uncapped the bottle one handed, with minor difficulties, and began to slowly paint Ilia's nails the lilac that resembled her eyes so much. When she finished with one hand, she moved on to the other. She was almost disappointed when she finished, and if she was reading Ilia's face correctly, she seemed disappointed as well.

"Oh! I didn't even let you try!" Yang smacked her forehead. "Um, sorry about that." She had just got so caught up in being near her that she completely forgot.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all!" Ilia smiled. "I don't think I could do it half as well as you anyway." She seemed completely fine with it.

"Oh, ok, well if you want to do the second coat, you can." Yang finally offered into the silence. "Once they dry, of course."

Ilia smiled sheepishly. "Actually, could you do it for me I'm worried I'd just mess up all of your hard work," She admitted sheepishly.

"Oh really it's no trouble at all, it's an easy fix, and not very hard to learn, and I'm positive you'd be quite the natural, and-" Yang was laughing too loud. She needed to calm herself down. "Excuse me for a moment." Yang shot up, making for the door, not looking back. Ilia's nails wouldn't be dry for a few more minutes anyway.

She walked to their small kitchen, grabbing a cup and turning the water on.

As soon as she'd poured herself a glass of water, she downed it as fast as possible. That really woke her up. She began to make her way back, stopping in front of a mirror for a quick and quiet pep talk.

"Come on, Yang! She's just a girl, like anyone else! What's so different now? She's just another amazing, super hot friend of yours… that you might want to date. So what? You just go out there and talk to that sweet, beautiful… amazing… hilarious… girl." Ynag put her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I do this?"

There was a slight chuckle from behind her, and a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing slightly.

Yang whirled around from the surprise hug, alarmed and even more humiliated. "Ilia!" She immediately hid her face. "Oh my god, you must think I'm such a dork, I'm so sorry, I never meant to make things awkward between us, I just meant to-"

She was interrupted by hands yanking her face out of her hands and a soft pair of lips crashing into hers. Yang froze for a second before responding, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Ilia was blushing almost as much as Yang. "That was me, giving up on dropping subtle hints...:" She muttered.

Yang was speechless, frozen where she stood. _Her lips re even softer than her hands,_ she thought. "You, you like me?" She was shocked.

"Of course! I've been trying to get you to ask me out for forever now!" Ilia giggled a little. "I can't believe you didn't notice!" She seemed halfway between embarrassed and pleased with herself.

Yang grinned. "Well, now that I do, let's not waste another minute of it!" She grabbed the redheaded beauty and swung her into another kiss, feeling purple painted nails come up to tangle in her long hair as she did so.

•~•~•~•~•

 **So that's it! I have this headcanon that while as flirtatious that Yang is, she would become super flustered with whoever she actually was crushing on. I'm sorry again about the wait, I've been juggling finals and my Supernatural soulmate story with this one. Hope this made your day a little brighter, as it did with mine!**


	13. 13: Falling Petals Fairy Tail AU

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back from vacation with a request from the lovely Wyvernsaurus! I am honestly so sorry for the long wait, from the bottom of my heart! I made it a little longer because of that. It's been forever, but vacation and my SPN fic came up. I'm glad to be back though. I love both Fairy Tail and RWBY, so lets get a move on with this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the fandoms or the song, which btw is "Dream a Little Dream of Me" and was always my lullaby as a child.**

~•~•~•~•

Yang burst through Beacon's guild doors, sending them rattling on their hinges behind her. "Oh yeah!" The busty fire mage yelled out, turning heads throughout the entire guild. "I am so fired up after that!" There was a small fire burning on the edge of her skirt, but luckily for her, Ren took two seconds to quickly snuff it out with his fingers.

The rest of her team followed behind her, less excited. "Yang, stop that now!" Weiss chided her. "You're acting like a child, and you know as well as the rest of us how difficult that mission was." Weiss held her head high however, proud of her less reckless performance.

"Oh, we're finally at the guild." Blake looked up from her book. "Can you all keep it down?"

"Blake!" Yang was by her side in a second. "Wasn't our first S-class mission fun?" She was grinning bigger than Blake had seen in a while.

"Meh." She shrugged. "I guess it was kinda cool."

"Oh come on!"

Ruby walked behind the two of them, bringing up the rear with Cinder, her giant scythe slung across her back. Her clothing was ripped and torn, as was the rest of team RWBY, but out of all of them, Cinder had suffered the most.

Ruby felt horrible about it. The injury covered the better part of her face, and Cinder's eye would never work properly again. _It was so stupid_ , she thought, beating herself up about it. _Even with all of your speed, Cinder still had to take a hit for you!_ She had been the one not watching where she was going, and she had barely even been able to heed Cinder's distraught cry of _Ruby!_ And then she was there, all of her, becoming her physical shield. Ruby could remember her scream of anguish, piercing through her entire field of vision.

She had shot like a bullet, slicing clean through the creature, but by then it was too late. The rest of her team had to finish off the whole mission while she used her speed to rush Cinder to the nearest healer. She had never ran somewhere so fast before in her life.

Even as she thought this, she stole a glance at the woman walking slowly behind her, still beautiful even in her pain.

Oh, that was the real thing that kicked Ruby even with her down already. She was hopelessly in love with the tall elegant woman beside her. It was something about the way she moved, the way she spoke. A few notes of a lullaby from her, and Ruby would feel drowsy. It wasn't just that, either. Even with her soft spoken persona, Cinder was downright hilarious. She had always known the right thing to say in the past, from the moment she joined Ruby and her friends on missions. She could always make her feel better, and Ruby was at a loss for words of what to say to her now.

The sinking feeling in her chest grew and grew as the awkward silence between the two of them grew and seemed to fill the whole room.

A sudden shriek startled her out of her thoughts, as they all turned to look at who or what caused the noise.

Yang was standing on the table, still with that maniacal grin on her face. "Who wants to see me shove this whole bird in my mouth?"

Weiss shrieked again. "Yang, no!"

~•~•~•~•

Ruby was just finishing getting into her pajamas when she heard a knock on her apartment door. "Now who could that be at this hour?" She asked Zwei, who simply barked and flapped his wings a little harder in response.

She walked briskly down the stairs, opening the door to reveal a very awkward looking Cinder, shuffling nervously on her doorstep. And just like that, all of Ruby's thoughts were gone.

"Hey." She finally said. _Beautiful, Ruby. So articulate. Just the way you string the words together leaves me breathless._ Ugh.

"Can I come in?" Cinder asked her tentatively.

"Yeah, of course!" Ruby stepped aside to make room for her teammate and crush. "I-is there something you want to talk about?" She asked hesitantly, concerned.

"Yes, actually." Cinder sat down on one end of Ruby's couch, and after a moment, Ruby joined her, staring into her amber fire eye. It was so beautiful, and she usually did her long, winged eyeshadow to perfection. The makeup was always even, but she supposed (with a pang to her heart) that Cinder didn't need to worry about that anymore.

"Cinder, are you… upset with me?" Ruby chose her words carefully, but couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears to her eyes. They sat there, not quite overflowing.

"What?" Cinder seemed shocked. "Of course not!" She gathered Ruby's face in her palms, cupping her cheeks. "I could never be mad at you," She confessed. "I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you at all. What I did was of my own free will, and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting you." She pulled the red haired mage into a tight embrace, and Ruby finally let her tears flow.

"But if I had been any faster-"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Ruby. You won't be the first, and you won't be the last." Cinder soothed her. She stroked her hair comfortingly, and then she began to hum. Ruby recognised the song. It was her lullaby.

 _Stars shining bright above you_

 _Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_

 _Birds singing in a sycamore tree_

 _Dream a little dream of me_

As Ruby looked up to meet her gaze, she felt herself being pulled into a deep kiss, filled with passion, and forgiveness. She let herself cry, but it was no longer quite so sad. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck and kissed her back.

The door was practically thrown open, and Yang, Weiss, and Blake all came in, bickering angrily, completely drunk.

"Ruby, tell them I deep fried eighteen grimm at once, tell them!" Yang cried out.

"There's no way, you'd barbeque the town you allegedly 'saved'!" Weiss cried out, her voice shrill.

"You all are so loud!" Blake cried out, just louder than usually, and more whiny. So not that different.

Then they all seemed to notice Ruby and Cinder, awkwardly staring at them.

Yang was the first one to understand. "Niicccceeee," She grinned.

~•~•~•~•

 **So that's the whole fic! Please let me know what you think! I live off of reviews. :3 Hope you all are having a great day!**


End file.
